Chapter 3
by Ianadams2000
Summary: This is chapter 3 in Revive Me


Warner on top of me feels like rain. Pitter Pater, Pitter Patter. This is the only type of rain I am willing to take. Chest to chest, lip to only thing I can think about is Adam. My mind lingers Anderson shooting me. That bastard. The thought rolls off the hill on y mind. He deserves to die a gruesome death. That feeling almost disappears because if it weren't for him the guy that is playing with the zipper of my pants or the first true friend I ever had would be a pure thought. The rain is thundering. It's back rising up and down like a wave. I have a burning in my temples all of a sudden. I say "Ouch" when the feeling in my temple takes a turn for the worst. The rain stops and now I am sitting there as if now my clothes are wet and I don't have extra clothes. "I remember a page in your journal." Warner says to me. "_If I weren't in this jail I would be living a life of isolation. Sometimes I thank my parents for sending me here because in this jail I feel like I'm being taken care of. Food 3 times a day and a shower once. That's heaven compared to what my parents gave me. One day when this jail is just a distant memory I will find a guy that won't leave my side no matter what. We will get married and have kids and live happily ever after."_

"Do you think we can have that future?" He asks me like he's a child who lost his meal package and was begging for food. "Can that be us?" He looks into my soul as if he's a psychic trying to find my fate. No. That's the answer. But I wouldn't dare say. My future will be with Adams Kent. "Was there ever birds that can fly?" I ask, changing the subject. "You know what if I knew that we didn't have a future. I would have lest you dead. Right how Anderson-"He chokes down the rest of his sentence."I'm sorry its just-"

"It's just that you're a vicious minster who feels no sympathy."

I jump up and grab the hem of his shirt. I throw him against the wall.

"Anderson will have his time" I punch Warner in the face. He passes put. "Damn I didn't know I was that strong"

I contemplate on where I should bring him. If I bring him to the base I'll be noticed. He's going to Omega Point, where he belongs. This is the time where I wish Adams could give me an answer.

On the journey I saw things that I wouldn't have seen if I weren't walking casually. People from the compounds looked hopeful when they saw me. People say _kick Anderson in the ass, you can do this Jule!_

I had a nickname Jule. I couldn't fathom the thought that I was a hero. If Anderson heard this all of these people would be dead. That's when I see her. She comes up to me and I feel like she is familiar. The black eyes that look like they have enough light to shine a lighthouse, and the black ! The girl looks just like him.

"Have you seen my brother? Heard you had powers like him and if you could just give me a clue.

"Kenji, right? I didn't know he had a sister. Let alone an older one."

"I lost him nine years ago. That's when we lived in a cart. I went to go and steal some food and when I came back he was gone."

"Come on, I'll take you to him."

After a long walk there I hear _his voice._

The voice that made me feel so comforted in jail

"Juliette, I missed you where were you? Why the hell is that ignoramus on your back

I can recognize that voice from anywhere. I would be able to hear him if he was a sector away.

"Adam."

"Love"

I drop Warner.

"If you didn't want to kill him , I'll do it right now." Adam says to me with enthusiasm.

"Shut up because while you were up your ass, I was in your girls pants."

I couldn't even argue because it was true. Partially true because my zipper made it impossible to see get that far. I wish he did.

"Fuck you"

Warner was ready to take shots at Adam.

"Her lips tasted like cotton candy."

"Well looks like we are sharing the same girl brother."

Adam said it like it was top secret information that he just blurted out.

"Love, what is he talking about?"

"You guys are brothers. I would've told you but we were occupied in other things."

Akashi, who I learned is Kenji's half sister looked like she could fall apart at any moment.

"Adam, this is Akashi."

"He knows me…..Never mind"

I wonder what she could be talking about. The way she looks into his eyes.

"Adam, what's going on between you two? I don't want mini responses. I want hard core answers. I feel the urge to throw up. It happened this morning before I stepped into that rain storm.

My mind drifts like a balloon in the wind. What if Warner and I went farther. He could have unlocked the key to the real me.

"We used to date."Adams blurts out. Then I remember that I asked him a question."Back on base. I would have told you but I don't know how you would have felt."

I am more understanding of the situation than I thought I would be.

"Let's go." I say to get them to stop looking at each other

"Akay" Is the only thing I hear when we go underground. That quick change in direction made me feel like I just ate old fish. When there were fish. I missed Castle. He seemed anxious to talk to me. He sent Kenji to show Akashi around.

Adam and I followed Castle to his office.

It's the same office I saw a day before I was taken.

"Let's get to business."He says it forcefully as if he couldn't let it out. "Have you and Mr. Kent embarked on any romantic journeys lately?

We couldn't have because the last time we did I almost killed him.

This was the longest pause.

"You're pregnant by"

The world is caving in and I can't breathe. I crumple to the ground. This can't be happening. I'm piecing all the clues together. If Adams and I did anything he would've died. So the only other person is –"

"Oh no! Warner. He is the father Of my baby."


End file.
